1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling device, and more particularly to a weft controlling device for using weft as warp in a strap weaving machine. The controlling device has controlling rods each having a warp passing therethrough so that when a certain quantity of the controlling rods are selected, the warp passing through the selected controlling rods are then able to be used as the weft.
2. Description of Related Art
Weaving technology for strap weaving machines has been developed for centuries. To have diversities in the woven patterns, different controlling devices for controlling the warp or the weft have been available in the market. Basically, a striped strap is woven by colorful warp. If the weft is also colorful, the woven fabric (the strap) becomes a checkered strap. As we all know, the checkered strap may contain different colors and patterns. In order to present the checkered straps with different patterns, weft controlling device plays a crucial role. The conventional weft controlling device is composed of an operation chain in combination with a disk. When the user wants to change the color of the weft, which involves e.g., 120 stitches in a complete cycle for changing the color, the operation chain will have the corresponding quantity of knots. Therefore, whenever there is a need for changing the color of the weft, the user will have to go through a lot of effort to change the configuration of the operation chain. After the configuration of the operation chain is determined, the operation chain in combination of the disk can only be used to weave the specific checkered strap.
Another approach to solve the complexity of the existing problem in making the checkered strap is to use a controlling device to control the movement of the weft. However, when the controlling device is activated, the checkered strap will encounter a problem of having frayed side faces. Therefore, a heating method is adopted to eliminate the frayed side faces of the produced checkered strap, which utilizes the convergence of the heated frayed side faces of the checkered strap to be hidden inside the edge of the checked strap. This method solves the existing problem though it still has the difficulty of simplifying the entire structure of the weaving machine.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a weft controlling device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a weft controlling device for using weft as warp so as not only to simplify the structure of the strap weaving machine, but also to accomplish the desired goal.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the weft controlling device has controlling rods each having a weft coming from a spindle and passing therethrough. When a specific weft is chosen, the corresponding controlling rod is moved to a position so as to be woven into the fabric and the remaining weft will be woven into the fabric as warp.
Another objective of the invention is that each of the controlling rods is controlled by an individual motor which may be a step motor or a server motor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.